


Dinner Disruption

by creepy_shetan



Category: Guilty Gear
Genre: Community: comment_fic, Drabble and a Half, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-07
Updated: 2014-06-07
Packaged: 2018-02-03 22:17:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1758359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/creepy_shetan/pseuds/creepy_shetan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jam kicks a couple of her customers to the curb. Literally.</p><p>(Originally posted 2014/1/2 as a fill for a prompt.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dinner Disruption

**Author's Note:**

  * For [crearealidad](https://archiveofourown.org/users/crearealidad/gifts).



“Ow, ow, ow... _Damn_ that girl packs a _punch_ ,” Axl said as he cradled his jaw, a bruise already blooming across one side. “Can’t believe she wanted me to pay for the stuff _she broke_ while attacking me!”

Sitting on the curb in front of the restaurant, he looked over to his companion. 

“Hey, how was your...” 

Axl trailed off, his gaze traveling so far upward that he had to tilt his head back to see the face looming over him. He bit the inside of his cheek when a couple of globs fell from Sol’s hair. He ignored their trajectories, keeping his eyes on Sol, but couldn’t stop his mouth.

“...Soup?”

Sol leaned closer, growling low in his throat. 

Axl got the hint, but then a noodle slid down Sol’s cheek and he lost it. Sol was more than happy to give him another bruise to match the first.

**Author's Note:**

> The prompt: any, any, "It might have been okay... but then I laughed."  
> The theme: 150 word fics  
> Originally posted [here](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/447185.html?thread=70532049#t70532049).  
> I only own the writing.


End file.
